


Faalanz Tales - The Page's Knighthood

by FluffySheepHair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blacksmithing, F/M, Fantasy, Strong Woman/Weak Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: After graduating in the Knight's Academy, a young page goes on his first mission, to collect a sword from a Blacksmith!
Kudos: 1





	Faalanz Tales - The Page's Knighthood

It's morning time in Faalanz, a land of peaceful plains, mighty mountains, and oceans o'plenty. The spring season is ripe for monsters to come out of their hiding and for knights to hone their blade for the people! Today, one of the newest graduates of the Knight's Academy has gone out of his way to go to a nearby village close to the kingdom for a new sword, a quest brought upon him for his training. His robes for the job are light, yet still protective with internal padding. The monsters here are low risk, so no need to be in a full suit of steel. He walks into town, saying hi to the village people, greeting them with waves and a smile.

"Oh, what a cute guy!" One woman would say, patting his head and ruffling his blonde hair."

"Hey, I'm a knight now! Treat me with respect…" He'd reply. Even if he felt embarrassed, he couldn't help but enjoy the sentiment. Walking into the town smithy, he greets the person batting down a sword on a hot iron.

"H-Hello!" The boy said. "I… came here to get a sword."

The ironworker turned around. To his surprise, the blacksmith was a woman. Strong, tall, and rather dirty from all the soot and dirt from working all day, she smiles. "I was told to expect ya. Welcome. You got coin, right?"

"Y-yeah!" He was a bit intimidated from her size, seeing as he was at the height of her navel. He sifted around his pockets and got a golden coin out of his pocket. "There! Now can I have a sword?"

"Sure, kiddo." She handed him a short sword. "You keep us safe, and I'll give a discount later."

"Thank you so much!" He bows and heads out. Before she goes back to work, the smithy lays the coin on the anvil and smacks it with her hammer. Upon doing so, the coin shatters in hundreds of pieces. The sound was enough to stop both of them in their tracks.

"Hey kid. I got two questions for ya." Her face doesn't turn.

"Y…yeah?" He stays still.

"What alliance are you from?"

"Le…LeDarian…"

"Good boy. Now." She turns, then slowly moves her way forward to the frozen boy. "Do you recognize that sound?"

"Y-yes…"

"So you know damn well that coin was counterfeit."

"I-I did--" The boy is grabbed by the smithy by his sides, turned around to face her, and then, he's pinned to the wall! "Wha!?"

"I don't take kindly to shoplifters, counterfeiters, or liars. Thankfully you're a newbie… so I wont punish you too hard."

"Wh-…What would've been the original punishment…" The young page is obviously scared.

"Death." He gulps after hearing that from her voice. Her voice was already rather rough. Now it just sounds like it was prepared for killing. "But I got a better idea. You know nothing of how badly pent up I get here."

"Huh?" The page's pants were tugged at by a single finger of the smithy. She motioned with her eyes for him to do the same for her bandana, which he does, unveiling her luxurious brown locks. "Wow… you look really pretty…" His pants fall down to the floor, revealing quite the erection down there.

"Damn. Why'd you come to me for a sword when you've got this thing in your inventory?" She pins him harder with her body so that she can keep him captive and undo her apron, unsuspending the straps with easy. All that's left is her hastily wrapped up tits with bandages to suppress them, and short trousers. Her body definitely showed off her strength, with amazing muscles and the heat of her job on her body, with black smudges and a few burn marks here and there. She begins to press against the cute guy with her tits. "Anyways, pay with your body for now." In an internal instinct reaction, the page begins to give mild hip motions, thrusting between her ample sized tits. She motions her heavy orbs around his "sword" as she licks the tip, sweat rolling down her body from the heat of the kiln nearby. "Newbies like you are so easy. But that's the best part." Her tongue wraps around the shaft as she became a bit more loose with her movements. She then uses her mouth to hide the entirety of his cock, and she begins to caress the hanging fruit from his groin.

"H-Hey… I need to get back to the table…"

"Me too, bucko. Guess what? I'm gonna play with ya some more…" The smithy then lifts herself up and turns around, now, pulling her pants down to reveal her huge ass. She presses against his hard dick, and crushes him against the wall. The page gasps as he feels a bit of pain, but her cushiony tush helped ease it, as he began to thrust deep inside of her pucker and feel up her cheeks. His moans began to flood the small shack, the kiln grew hotter, and his body began to get slimy and sweaty with each hump. He smacked the smithy's ass while engaging in much faster repetitive motions. "Good man… Maybe I'll excuse the forged coin if you let me do something…"

"Huh!? Like what?" The smithy dismounted from his hips, and went to a shelf to grab a bottle off of it. She lowered herself and just simply reinvited him into her hole. This time, he stuck it insidie her pussy, and began bucking like wild. The two seemed inseperable as they kept doing such a lewd act in broad daylight. On one hand, the page wanted to finish this asap. On the other… "I'm sorry, I can't finish… this is my first time!" He exclaimed.

"I can tell. You're still doing good. Just finish off in the bottle." It was a lie. At least, the finishing part. "Keep going until we're doing." The page's thrusts go from slow and thorough to fast and sloppy. Sometimes he'd exit every few thrusts and he'd have to re-enter. It wasn't until he made a loud moan that he ended up finishing his job, resulting in him letting go of the smithy's ass and then letting out into the tiny bottle. His body began shaking violently as thick, icky white goop slowly shot into the bottle. The smithy simply smiled, and said, "Good boy."

"Wh…why do you need that?" The page asked.

"My secret." She smugly smiles as she goes back to work after pulling her pants up and redoing her top wrap. She refastens her apron and begins hammering away. "Go on home, now."

The next morning, the princess of Faalanz walks into the smithy's room.

"Good morning, Annette!" The princess says.

"Ah, fair maiden of Faalanz. You've come for another cleaning?"

"No, actually. I'm in need of some polishing!" She smiles, placing her rapier on the table. "It needs to be glittering like gold as always." She smiles, placing one single shard of diamond next to it. The smithy, Annette, smiles.

"Right. One polishing, coming up." With her glove on one hand and the rapier in the other, she moved to her cleaning table with a cloth and a bottle of light colored liquid. "By the way. Don’t forget to send some newbies my way again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't plan on making this a frequent thing, but I wanted to try and make a goal of writing something every two weeks if possible.


End file.
